


without you ; i'm a sad song

by charjace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, placing them like late thirties / early fourties!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: 'without you, i'm just a sad song, i'm just a sad song' - we the kings, ft elena coats
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 6





	without you ; i'm a sad song

It’s a chilly night as everyone was sitting out on the balcony, she was throwing her head back in laughter at the joke Richie had just told. Her laughter was mixed in with the sounds of Eddie’s but he didn’t mind, because he loved the sound. The sound of his friends laughing, and being  _ happy _ , and it made him feel right within himself. He loves  _ her _ laughter the best, he probably would always like her laughter, her smile, her – everything the best, and he knows they all know that and they don’t shame him for it, because they know he loves them, just like they do  _ him _ . The way she makes him feel, it’s like a sense of  _ magic _ , the kind you read about in books, or watch unfold on screen as the perfect looking people played out their script. That’s how she makes him feel.

Now, he’s standing up and there is a soft song starting to play, Stan had said he had found the perfect song for this moment. Eddie notices that he was moving closer, and points towards him – making the other two  look at him. Beverly smiles so brightly at him, that he can’t help but return it. Richie was quick to get out his phone – they all know what was happening, he’d asked for their help because he didn’t want to fuck it up, even if he knew she’d be okay if he just straight out asked her.

It’s nothing fancy, just their friends and a nice song playing in the background as he kneels himself down in front of her, taking her hand into his. It’s quiet except for the music, and he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute – and he can’t help but think that Stan had found the right song. It put how Beverly made him feel into words he only ever could do once before, and that wasn’t even  _ much _ .

The ring he pulls out is just a simple thing, nothing too flashy, or too grand – they didn’t need it to be. They just needed  _ them _ , he asks the question,  _ Will you marry me Bev? _ and is answered with a quick _ Yes _ followed by a passionate kiss. Their friends cheering and smiling widely, a few wolf whistles could be heard, no doubt from Richie but he couldn’t care right now because he had Bev.

Beverly makes him feel  _ whole _ like he has never felt before, makes him feel like he could do anything with her by his side. He feels like he is on top of the world and nothing will ever stop him, she is the only person he has given his whole heart too without a care in the world what she would do with it. She could have stomped on it, crushed it and burned it, she could have done anything to it and he wouldn’t have cared.  But, she chose to cherish it with gentle touches and soft kisses, to keep it forever alongside her own. She makes him feel no longer  _ alone _ in the world, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. Beverly makes him feel like he could be  lonely in the world, if he was lonely with  _ her _ next to him to guide him.

A life without Beverly in his life, he would be a like sad song. A soft heartbreaking melody as music slowly brings you to tears. That is how he would be without  her, he’d be a sad song.

Ben makes her feel like her past is just  _ that _ , her past – that with him, what happened then doesn’t define who she is, it’s a part her where she’s been. Made her feel like, those  _ broken, messy _ parts of her past aren’t her fault. With him, she felt like a beautiful mess of a person, because she knew she could be a mess. Ben makes her feel like she can face those parts of her that scare her, those parts of what she knows and fears – he makes her feel like so long as he has her hand, they will make it through it.

A life without Ben in her life, she would feel like she was a broken melody, a hand with no hand to hold. She’d be, without him, a sad song.

She’s moving gracefully across the dancefloor, the white dress she wore bellowing up a little as Bill spun her around, and she moved her way between the rest of the Losers. The wedding wasn’t that big of a thing. Just their friends, and their friend’s partners – that was all they needed. Mike danced with her next before the next song started to play.

That was when the familiar song started to play, he doesn’t remember putting this on the playlist – but, he doesn’t feel like complaining, not when he watches as she moves herself over to him. A huge smile upon her lips, she looks so god dam happy, and he is sure he looks the same. They don’t say anything as they hold onto each other, swaying slightly to the melody playing. He looks around the room with soft, loving gaze. Stan was holding Patty as they moved, Mike and his partner were too, and so were Bill and Audra, and even Richie and Eddie were. It was just... a perfect moment for them all.

He leans in to press a soft kiss to Beverly’s lips, resting his forehead against hers as they continued to move with the music. “I love you.” He whispers, and he really does, he’s probably said it so much today  _ alone _ , but he could never get  tired of saying it.

And Beverly will never grow tired of hearing it, of hearing him saying that he loves her, because she loves him too. “I love you too, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts to quccnofmean, or wiildhcartsrun on tumblr!


End file.
